A new chapter to our Life
by blueberries95
Summary: A short story. Gumball and Marshall argue on who should their son Gabe spend the afternoon with. Yaoi. GumLee.


A short glimpse of their life with their new adoptive son Gabe. I got the idea from a picture I saw on tumblr. Hope you like it!

Don't forget to Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the show.

* * *

I pull out the tray of sugar cookies from the oven and set it on the counter, before putting the cookies on a cooling rack allowing them to cool down. I take a deep breath enjoying the sweet scent of the cookies and decide to taste one when I hear schwabl hiss loudly and run to the kitchen.

"Tat! Tat! shabel!" Gabe calls immediately

I sigh and look at schwabl licking her paws, "Is Gabe bothering you again?" I ask and she meows in response. I smile and walk out of the kitchen to the living room where my two year old son, Gabe, is on all four crawling with tears in his eyes. I pick him up and wipe the tears from his eyes, "Looking for Schwabl?"

"Papa shabel! Shabel!" he cries, I pat his auburn hair and kiss his rosy pink cheeks. Marshall and I found Gabe in a cardboard box in a trash can, one afternoon, abandoned by his parents. Immediately we took him to the hospital for his skin was blue and he was hardly breathing, Marshall felt responsible for him and wanted to adopt him. Two years have passed since then and Gabe is officially our son, it's still amazing that Gabe managed to survive. A miracle to be exact, even the doctors were shocked. I wanted to name him Lollipop but Marshall insisted on Gabe.

"Tat!" squeals Gabe jumping in my arms, I look behind me and see Schwabl approach us.

"Schwabl, if you dont want Gabe to pull your tail then you better leave." I say trying to keep my hold on Gabe.

"Down! Down!" he yells wanting his freedom.

"No no." I say, "no playing with cat. I have a better idea, why don't we go shopping?"

Just then the front door slams open and Marshall storms in, "Gabe! Where's Gabe?" he yells as he rushes to us

"What's up?" I say just as Gabe says, "Daddy!"

"You wont believe it Gummy! I just managed to grab hold on tickets to the Monster Truck show tonight!"

"That's amazing! But what do you need Gabe for?"

"Daddy! Daddy!" says Gabe holding his arms out trying to catch Marshall's attention. Marshall takes Gabe from me and balances him on one hip saying, "I want to take Gabe to the show."

Gabe is squealing, "Daddy! Daddy!" he wants Marshall's attention so he grabs Marshall's jaw, slaps his cheek, and pull on his lips until Marshall turns to face him and kisses his nose. Gabe giggles.

"You want to take a baby to a monster truck show." I say gaping at him

"Uh-huh" nods Marshall as he launches giggle attacks on Gabe who in turn is enjoying the attention. Ever since we adopted Gabe, Marshall has been very attached to him, he buys him everything he wants and spoils him rotten.

"You cant do that." I say shaking my head as I attempt to take Gabe from him, "Gabe and I already made plans for tonight."

"Whut?" says Marshall as I pull Gabe to my side, "Where are you guys going?"

I kiss Gabe's small hand and say, "We're going shopping!"

"You're what?! You cant take Gabe shopping! He's not a girl!" he says and snatches Gabe from my hands

I look at him, shocked at his action and outburst, "Marshall! Dont just pull Gabe from my hands like that! And no shopping is not just for girls, and Gabe happens to very much enjoy going shopping with me."

"As if! I doubt it! Anyways I already got the tickets, bubbs. And I need to go see it with my son!" he says shielding Gabe from me.

"Now Papa! Papa!" Gabe is giggling thinking this is nothing but a game.

"I have an idea. Why don't we let Gabe choose for himself." I say as I gently take Gabe from Marshall and set him on the floor.

Marshall and I move away from Gabe and squat on the floor, "You'll see just how much Gabe loves me! Even way more than you do!"

"Marshall this isn't a competition." I say before spreading my arms open and calling out to Gabe, "Lollipop, come to Papa."

"No Gabe, dont go to the Candy Prince. Come to me, your Vampire King!" says Marshall

Gabe looks us as he sucks his index finger, he smiles gleefully and crawls to wards Marshall. "Yes Baby! Come to daddy!"

Gabe suddenly stops and sits back looking from Marshall to me, "I have cookies." I say and Gabe crawls to me smiling.

"No Fair! Thats cheating!" yells Marshall as I smirk. But then Gabe stops and sits, he starts speaking in baby language and squeels before going on all four and starts crawling away from Marshall and I.

"Where the heck is he going?" asks Marshall

"Shabel!" says Gabe gleefully crawling towards Schwabl who was minding her own business, as soon as he approaches her grabs her tail and pulls it making Schwabl hiss at him and runs away. I crack up laughing at Gabe's choice.

"I cant believe he picks the demon over me! I mean who the hell bought him his shirt?!" whines Marshall

"Calm down Marshy, he's still a baby." I say as I walk toward Gabe who looks like he's about to cry.

"Papa...Schabel. Tat." he say pointing at Schwabl who was sitting at a far corner. I kiss his teary eyes and say, "If you keep pulling her tail she'll never play with you."

I gently rub Gabes back to sooth him and ask Marshall, "How many tickets have you got?"

"three, why?"

"We'll go see this Monster Truck show first before shopping."

Marshall blushes and runs his hand through his hair before bending down to kiss my cheek, "Thanks bubbs. I'll go pack Gabe's stuff." he says before running down the hall to Gabe's room.

* * *

Stay tuned cause another one shot is on its way!


End file.
